Peanuts timeline
The following is a list of milestones in the history of Peanuts. 1950s *October 2, 1950: The first Peanuts comic strip, and the first time Charlie Brown is called, "Good ol' Charlie Brown". Also the first appearances of Shermy and Patty. *October 4, 1950: The first appearance of Snoopy. *December 21, 1950: Charlie Brown first appears with his signature shirt. *February 7, 1951: The first appearance of Violet. *May 30, 1951: The first appearance of Schroeder. *August 16, 1951: Charlie Brown is first called a "blockhead". *August 31, 1951: Schroeder appears in his striped shirt for the first time. *September 4, 1951: The first appearance of Snoopy's doghouse. *September 24, 1951: Schroeder starts playing his piano *November 14, 1951: The first time Charlie Brown falls for the football gag, with Violet pulling the football away from him first. *January 6, 1952: The first Sunday strip. *March 3, 1952: The first appearance of Lucy. *May 27, 1952: Snoopy's thoughts are shown in a thought balloon for the first time. *June 6, 1952: First time someone says 'Good grief.' *September 19, 1952: The first appearance of Linus. *October 19, 1952: The first time Snoopy dances on two legs. *November 16, 1952: The first time the football gag is pulled by Lucy. *December 3, 1952: Charlie Brown is first called a "wishy washy character" *April 6, 1953: The first time a baseball knocks Charlie Brown's cap off. *May 30, 1953: Lucy falls in love with Schroeder. *December 16, 1953: The first time Schroeder celebrates Beethoven's birthday. *January 31, 1954: Snoopy's doghouse is revealed to be larger on the inside than on the outside. *June 1, 1954: Linus first appears with his security blanket. *July 13, 1954: The first appearance of "Pig-Pen". *November 30, 1954: The first appearance of Charlotte Braun. *February 1, 1955: The final appearance of Charlotte Braun. *May 31, 1955: Linus first shows symptoms of withdrawal from being deprived of his blanket. *April 12, 1956: Charlie Brown first gets his kite stuck in a tree. *June 28, 1957: Snoopy first walks on two legs. *April 26, 1958: Charlie Brown's baseball team win their first game while Charlie Brown is at home in bed sick. *August 25, 1958: Charlie Brown first writes a letter to his pen-pal, referred to as his "pencil-pal". *November 23, 1958: The cat next door is referred to for the first time. *December 12, 1958: Snoopy first sleeps on top of his doghouse, rather than inside it. *March 27, 1959: Lucy opens her psychiatry booth in the comic strip. *May 26, 1959: Sally is born. *July 26, 1959: Snoopy's doghouse is destroyed for the first time. *August 23, 1959: The first appearance of Sally. *October 5, 1959: Linus falls in love with Miss Othmar. *October 26, 1959: Linus first mentions the Great Pumpkin. 1960s *February 5, 1960: Miss Othmar quits teaching to get married. *March 14, 1960: Snoopy first spins his ears to fly like a helicopter, dubbed a "whirlydog" in this week-long story. *March 21, 1960: Linus first mentions his blanket-hating grandmother. *April 25, 1960: After hugging Snoopy, Lucy says, "Happiness is a warm puppy". Peanuts merchandise bearing the phrase and variations on it became very popular in the 1960s. *August 22, 1960: Sally falls in love with Linus. *October 30, 1960: Linus first says that the Great Pumpkin prefers "sincere" pumpkin patches. Linus first mistakes something else, in this case, Snoopy, for the Great Pumpkin. *March 6, 1961: The first appearance of Frieda. *May 4, 1961: A "The doctor is in" sign first appears on Lucy's psychiatry booth. *May 23, 1961: The first appearance of Faron. *September 1, 1961: Miss Othmar returns to teaching. *November 19, 1961: The Little Red-Haired Girl is first mentioned. *November 20, 1961: The final appearance of Faron. *February 5, 1962: Linus begins wearing glasses. *July 17, 1962: Linus is told he does not need to wear glasses all the time. *August 26, 1962: Linus begins patting birds in the comic strip. *September 5, 1962: Sally's first day of kindergarten, only three years after she was born. *September 9, 1962: Linus is seen wearing his glasses for the last time. *January 29, 1963: First suggestion that Snoopy might be a beagle. *March 13, 1963: Snoopy first interacts with the notes from Schroeder's piano. *July 6, 1963: It is confirmed that Snoopy is a beagle. *August 18, 1963: The first reference to the "real" Joe Shlabotnik, Charlie Brown's favorite baseball player and hero. (Schroeder had earlier made up the name of musician "Joseph Schlabotnik" on February 22, 1957.) *September 30, 1963: The first appearance of "555 95472". *October 17, 1963: The first appearances of "3 and 4". *March 14, 1965: The Kite-Eating Tree is named. *May 4, 1965: The first reference to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm. *May 5, 1965: It is first stated that Snoopy has several brothers and sisters. *June 5, 1965: Charlie Brown first goes to camp. *June 11, 1965: The first appearance of Roy. *July 12, 1965: Snoopy starts writing, with his signature opening, "It was a dark and stormy night." *October 10, 1965: Snoopy first appears as the World War I Flying Ace. *November 29, 1965: Sally is tested for lazy eye. *December 6, 1965: Sally is told she has lazy eye and has to wear an eyepatch for six months. *March 4, 1966: The first appearance of Woodstock. *May 31, 1966: Sally does not have lazy eye anymore and she gives the eyepatch to Snoopy. *August 22, 1966: The first appearance of Peppermint Patty. *November 20, 1966: The first Sunday strip to bear the tagline "featuring 'Good ol' Charlie Brown'". *March 20, 1967: The first appearance of José Peterson. *April 18, 1967: Snoopy first vanishes down to his smile with his "Cheshire Beagle" trick. *February 17, 1968: First reference to Lila. *June 18, 1968: The first appearances of Sophie, Clara and Shirley. *July 31, 1968: The first appearance of Franklin. *August 24, 1968: Lila is seen. *February 28, 1969: Miss Othmar is fired. *April 14, 1969: The first time Snoopy calls Charlie Brown, "that round-headed kid". *June 15, 1969: The final appearance of Shermy. *July 15, 1969: The Little Red-Haired Girl moves away. *September 24, 1969: The final appearance of José Peterson. *October 9, 1969: The Head Beagle is referred to for the first time. 1970s *June 4, 1970: The first appearance of Thibault. *June 22, 1970: Woodstock is named. *April 9, 1971: The first reference to the writer Helen Sweetstory. *May 27, 1971: The first appearance of Snoopy's alter-ego Joe Cool. *July 7, 1971: Sally first talks to the school building. *July 20, 1971: The first appearance of Marcie. *October 11, 1971: Marcie's name is revealed. *May 23, 1972: Rerun is born. *November 24, 1972: It is revealed that the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm no longer exists. *March 26, 1973: The first appearance of Rerun. *June 11 1973: Charlie Brown cracks up and sees baseballs everywhere. *June 23, 1973: Charlie Brown (with a paper sack over his head) is elected Camp President. *January 21, 1974: Rerun first appears on his mother's bike. *March 21, 1974: Peppermint Patty learns that Snoopy is a beagle and not a funny looking kid. *May 13, 1974: Snoopy becomes a Beagle Scout. *May 22, 1974:The first appearance of Loretta. *June 9, 1974: Woodstock and his friends become Beagle Scouts. *September 6, 1974: Sally and the school building fall in love. *March 31, 1975: The first appearance of Truffles. *August 13, 1975: The first appearance of Spike. *January 9, 1976: The school building collapses. *June 22, 1976: Snoopy searches for his sister Belle. *June 28, 1976: The first appearance of Belle. *July 26, 1976: The first appearance of Floyd. *October 20, 1976: The cat next door is called World War II for the first time. *Around this time, United hires Al Plastino to make some replacement strips in case contract negotiations with Schulz break down. *January 27, 1977: Sally first calls Linus her "Sweet Babboo". *March 11, 1977: Charlie Brown meets The Goose Eggs. The first appearances of Austin and Ruby. *March 17, 1977: Charlie Brown's first name is referred to as "Charles"; the first appearance of Leland. *May 9, 1977: The first appearance of Molly Volley. *June 13, 1978: The first appearance of Eudora. *July 5, 1978: The first appearance of "Crybaby" Boobie *October 4, 1978: Eudora transfers to Sally's school. *July 7, 1979: Charlie Brown goes to the hospital and stays there until July 29, 1979. 1980s *June 22, 1981: The first appearance of Joe Richkid. *April 15, 1982: The first appearance of "Badcall" Benny. *June 11, 1982: Sally goes to beanbag camp. She returns home fat on June 21, 1982. *September 23, 1982: Snoopy receives a letter from his brother Marbles. *September 28, 1982: The first appearance of Marbles. *October 9, 1982: The final appearance of Marbles. *March 14, 1983: Peppermint Patty's baseball team name is revealed to be "The Pelicans'. *June 30, 1983: Bill and Harriet, from Snoopy's Beagle Scouts, get married. *December 24, 1983: The first appearance of Harold Angel. *May 20, 1984: The final appearance of Harold Angel. *May 27, 1984: The final appearance of Roy. *June 6, 1984: Peppermint Patty finds out she failed her grade. *November 22, 1985 - The final appearance of Frieda (and first speaking role for seven years). *June 9, 1986: The first appearance of Lydia. *July 21, 1986: The first appearance of Maynard. *September 4, 1986: The first appearance of Tapioca Pudding. *October 13, 1986: Sally states her first philosophy. *December 1, 1986: The final appearance of Tapioca Pudding. *January 4, 1987: The last Sunday strip to bear the tagline "featuring 'Good ol' Charlie Brown'". *January 11, 1987: The first Sunday strip with the Peanuts logo changed to a new font which would remain until the end of the series on February 13, 2000. *June 13, 1987: The final appearance of Eudora *February 29, 1988: The Peanuts daily comic strip ceases to be a "space-saver", going to standard size, and ends its strict four-frame format, starting varied panel layout, typically three frames. *January 19, 1989: The first appearance of Olaf. *June 18, 1989: Snoopy's father appears. *July 28, 1989: The first appearance of Unnamed Ponytailed Girl. *October 9, 1989: The notes start to fall off of Schroeder's piano. 1990s *June 10, 1990: Peppermint Patty gets an "A" on her paper. *July 23, 1990: The first appearance of Peggy Jean. *August 10, 1990: Peggy Jean becomes Charlie Brown's girlfriend. *September 16, 1990: The final appearance of Molly Volley. *May 28, 1991: The first appearance of Larry. *March 30, 1993: Charlie Brown finally leads his baseball team to victory. *April 1, 1993: The first appearance of Royanne Hobbs. *July 28, 1994: Rerun learns about basketball. *September 27, 1994: Charlie Brown learns his pen-pal is a Scottish girl named Morag. *February 11, 1995: The first appearance of Emily. *April 7, 1995: The first appearance of Joe Agate. *July 26, 1996: Snoopy's mother appears. *September 11, 1996: The first appearance of Little Pigtailed Girl. *March 10, 1997: The final appearance of "Crybaby" Boobie and the first and only time her face is shown. *November 27, 1997: The final appearances of Violet and Patty. *May 25, 1998: The Little Red-Haired Girl is seen in silhouette. *October 1, 1998: The first appearance of Naomi. *March 23, 1999: The final appearance of Lydia. *July 11, 1999: Peggy Jean breaks up with Charlie Brown. The final appearance of Peggy Jean. *September 4, 1999: The final appearance of Schroeder's piano. *September 8, 1999: The final appearance of "Pig-Pen". *September 12, 1999: The final appearance of Schroeder. *September 27, 1999:The final appearances of Olaf and Andy. *October 24, 1999: The final football gag. *October 31, 1999: The final reference to the Great Pumpkin. *November 5, 1999: The final appearance of Franklin. *December 13, 1999: The final appearance of Lucy. *December 21, 1999: The final appearance of Spike. 2000s *January 1, 2000: The final appearance of Linus. *January 2, 2000: The final appearances of Peppermint Patty and Marcie. * January 3, 2000: The last weekday strip, the "farewell" daily strip. *January 16, 2000: The final appearance of Woodstock. *January 30, 2000: The last time that Charlie Brown is absent and the final appearances of Rerun and the Little Pigtailed Girl. *February 6, 2000: The last original Peanuts comic strip and the final appearances of Sally. *February 13, 2000: The last Peanuts comic strip and final appearance of Snoopy and Charlie Brown. *In 2004, Fantagraphics begins The Complete Peanuts Category:History of Peanuts Timeline